Le cliché imprévu
by Chromiie
Summary: Jiraiya va prendre un cliché qui n'était pas prévu .J'ai toujours autan de mal avec les résumés..30 otp challenge : Jour 5 ; kissing.


Naruto et son univers sont la propriété de monsieur Kishimoto.

30 OTP Challenge : Jour 5 : kissing.

OOC et UA moderne.

* * *

Le cliché imprévu

Jiraiya était dans un petit parc . Aujourd'hui il faisait une séance photo avec des enfants pour une série de clichés sur l'innocence de la jeunesse. Il avait trouvé les deux modèles parfaits en la personne d'enfants de certaines de ses connaissances. Le premier, était en faite une première il s'agissait d'une petite fille de cinq ans,du nom de Temari, et le second était un garçon du même âge qui se nommait Deidara, lui aussi blond, mais sa couleur était plus intense. Il les avait installé à différents endroits assis sur des branches d'arbres, debout se tenant la main devant un petit étang où en arrière-plan flottait des cygnes. A présent ils les avaient fait asseoir sur une balancelle, elle postée à gauche la tête posée sur l'épaule droite du petit garçon.

« -Parfait, vous avez été parfaits, les félicita-t-il

-Merci Jiraiya-sama, le remercièrent-ils

-Si vous voulez bien, je voudrais que nous en fassions une dernière, il me reste un peu de temps avant de vous ramener chez vos parents, et j'ai eu une idée de pose qui je le pense sera parfaite, dit-il l'air sûr de lui.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, ils avaient passé leur journée à jouer les mannequins, ils n'étaient pas à une photo près, en plus, ils s'étaient bien amusés.

-D'accord avec plaisir Jiraiya-sama, approuvèrent-ils

-Formidable, vous êtes formidables, je vous adore, s'exclama-t-il.

-Ah oui alors vous voulez sûrement savoir comment je veux vous mettre, réalisa-t-il.

Ils hochèrent positivement la tête, attendant de découvrir la nouvelle idée farfelue de leur photographe.

-Temari-chan tu vas te mettre sur les genoux de Deidara-kun, tes mains autour de son cou, quant à toi Deidara, tu va mettre les tiennes autour de sa taille comme ça, indiqua-t-il tout en les aidant à se positionner.

Il fit demi-tour, et ne les vit pas rougir. Ils allaient dans la même école et étaient amis mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement.

-Je ne suis pas trop lourde j'espère Deidara-kun, murmura-t-elle les joues rouges.

-Non , pas du tout Temari-chan, je ne te sens pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il .

-C'est parfait ne bougez surtout pas ! Leur ordonna-t-il

Il appuya sur le bouton et fit la photo, il entendit tout de suite après son téléphone portable s'excusa et décrocha.

-Bonjour Tsunade, salua-t-il en reconnaissant la personne qui l'appelait.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Jiraiya, le salua-t-elle à son tour .

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Très bien et toi ?, demanda-t-elle, elle aussi.

-Moi de même, merci, la remercia-t-il

-Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu es libre demain, Dan et moi t'invitons à dîner avec Orochimaru, cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu tous les deux, et pour une fois, ils se trouvent que vous êtes en ville en même temps, proposa-t-elle.

-Demain soir, il n'y pas de soucis, je suis libre,j'apporterai le saké, l'informa-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup. Cela te conviendrais à disons 20h00 suggéra-t-elle.

-C'est parfait, cela me laissera de quoi développer les photos que j'ai prise aujourd'hui, accepta-t-il.

Perdu dans sa conversation téléphonique, il ne vit pas qu'il appuya par accident sur le bouton, photographiant une scène imprévue. Après avoir encore discuté quelques minutes il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur ses mannequins du jour qui n'avaient pratiquement pas bougé. La seule différence était que la petite blonde avait glissé sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire et avait fermé les yeux. Le blond avait resserré ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Il va se faire tard, et vous êtes fatigués, en route, vous avez bien travaillé, rentrons chez vous,leur annonça-t-il.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, et se leva, accompagnée de son ami. Ils montèrent en voiture et se mirent en route pour leur domicile.

-Quand on pourra les voir nos photos ? Se renseigna Deidara .

-Dans une semaine, le temps que je les développe, en face des copies pour vos parents, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Une semaine, mais c'est long, déplora la petite fille.

-Cela passera vite vous verrez...Ah tiens nous sommes devant chez toi Deidara, s'aperçut-il.

Il le déposa, et après avoir parlé avec les parents du garçon reprit la route et fit de même pour la fille Sabaku . Le jour- J arriva et les deux familles s'étaient réunis dans le studio du photographe.

-Nous avons hâte de les voir , déclara Karura.

-Oh oui , et nous ne sommes pas les seules ,ajouta la maman de Deidara.

-Je vous comprends, et vous avez raison d'être pressés, elles sont tout simplement sublimes, vos enfants ont été de vrais professionnels, indiqua le photographe.

Il arriva avec les fameuses images dans les mains et donna les deux piles aux familles.

-En les développant j'ai eu une bonne surprise, il semblerait que vos enfants, aient un peu improvisé . J'ai pris une photo sans m'en rendre compte et pile au bon moment, avoua-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au dernier cliché, les adultes eurent la surprise de voir une petite fille déposée ses lèvres sur celle d'un petit garçon. Ignorant qu'ils avaient été pris, Deidara et Temari rougirent violemment. Leur mère échangèrent un sourire complice et qui en disait long, quant à leur père ils étaient perplexes.

-Je parie que dans dix ans, je pourrais reprendre exactement la même, affirma Jiraiya avant d'éclater de rire amusé.

Ni Temari , ni Deidara ne répondirent quoique ce soit mais eux aussi étaient convaincu qu(il avait raison . Ils étaient tombés amoureux, et ils l'avaient vu dans le regard de l'autre ce jour où le vieil homme les avait fait patienté. Ce baisé allait être le premier d'une longue série.


End file.
